


【金钱组】夏日限定爱情

by AquaPiscis



Category: America(hetalia) - Fandom, America/China(hetalia) - Fandom, China(hetalia) - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers, 耀米, 金钱组 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 09:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaPiscis/pseuds/AquaPiscis





	【金钱组】夏日限定爱情

🚗 夏日限定爱情 🚗

* 金钱组，互攻

* 是车是车是车！学步车新手上路

* 有粗口，骚话满篇，微 QJ 情节，不适劝退

*OOC  假装老手 19 岁 x  扮猪吃老虎五千年老司机

01 

快步上前，三步成一步，着急的很。镜片反散墙壁九十年代未换的橘黄色灯光，此时此刻阿尔弗雷德什么眼神什么心情王耀并不是很理解，只是随他将自己的手腕扣在墙上。

上下起伏的胸膛，逐渐促急的呼吸声，一口口从嘴里呼出的热气都拍打在王耀的耳边。靠墙那人倒毫无反应，只见身前这健壮身躯主人的耳根子泛起一圈羞红。

“ 你 … 是故意的？ ” 

王耀挑眉，这上话不接下话的他哪儿知道阿尔弗雷德这沙哑的嗓音问的是什么？最近发生了太多事，他是想知道日不落帝国连续剧的进展度还是他王耀在通讯领域上的突破呢？

扑鼻而来的酒味令王耀的眉心皱起，阿尔弗雷德平日里只喝碳酸汽水饮料。能让这常年喷香水的身子染上如此浓烈的酒精味他到底是喝了多少？

“ 有事情请询问外交部，如果你还对手机一事耿耿于怀还请联系总部 ”  官腔打得倒是熟路轻车，只是这顽劣的语气对着阿尔弗雷德的耳沿，一个字一个字的刺激着他的耳蜗。手上的力度又加深了些。

眉心紧锁，阿尔很不满王耀的回答。

“ 你知道我不是在说这个 ”  在王耀看不到的地方，阿尔弗雷德的身子早就在胡乱颤抖。这个男人身上的气味有令人意乱情迷的功效。

“ 那么，阿尔弗雷德，我不是你肚子里的蛔虫，有什么就直说 ”  向上望去，自己的手腕还被扣的死死的 “ 何况，现在是你在骚扰我吧？ ” 

阿尔弗雷德的怒火被王耀这么一质疑瞬间点燃，蔓延全身。 “ 你知道我在问你什么！为什么要和那个人达成什么新时代全面战略协作伙伴关系？！ ”  理智的弦渐渐崩塌，不知自己手上力度已把王耀的手腕掐出勒痕。

“ 气消了 ？ ” 

“ 没有！ ”  楼过王耀的细腰一把扔入床上，撩开散落在额头的碎发让他直视自己。过于暴力的动作使得王耀倒吸了口气。即使感受到疼痛他也只是毫无情绪的望着阿尔不愿求饶。冰冷的视线任人宰割的姿势无所谓的态度，一切的一切都正好打在阿尔的筋骨上。怒气越生越烈。

“ 你给我好好看看，如何讨好 hero ，如何能让我消气！ ”  话毕便倾下身子撕咬着王耀的双唇，一丝丝锈铁味儿慢散在唾液中。一只手紧扣着王耀防止他溜走另一只手慌忙地在解开自己腰间的皮带。内裤下的阳具早就难耐不住，面前这个东方人使阿尔弗雷德口干舌燥。

“ 你给我放开阿尔弗雷德！ ” 未从刚刚那个激烈的吻所带来的疼痛反应过来的王耀感到腰间一阵冷意。阿尔弗雷德在解自己的西裤，动作之娴熟很快两人便坦诚相见了。

“ 不放！你今晚就是我的， hero 想怎么样就怎么样！ ”  握住脚裸将他的腿向上抬，用力一挺，整根肉棒吞没于他的小穴之中。双腿形成一个 M 状，下身早在阿尔弗雷德的调戏下湿成一滩。

“ 唔 … 嗯 …”  毫无心理准备，下体传来撕裂般的疼痛。两人不是之前没做过，只是很少，在阿尔摆动的幅度开始加大后，自己的小穴也开始紧缩开。

“ 叫出来啊，怎么不叫出来？ 我喜欢听你淫叫 ”  抓住王耀立挺的阳具，上下撸动玩弄着龙口。

“… 呃 … 阿尔弗雷德你被下了春药发情了？ ”  疼痛之后由愉悦代替。硬生生咽下自己快破坝的欢叫，王耀腾出手捏住阿尔的下巴，一边被人操一边被亲吻什么的他怕是要立马高潮迭起。

“ 对啊，被你下了药 ” 打了鸡血般的抽插着，每一次操弄都让王耀发狂要被插穿了似的小腹隆起。爱液从小穴里飞溅出来，阿尔弗雷德越发越卖力，王耀的淫状让他的肉棒更加亢奋粗了几圈。粗大的物体在他窄小的穴洞里横冲直撞，直攻他最敏感的地带。

“ 额 … 啊 …… 唔 …”  肉棒不断撑大，在甬道里尽情抽送，无停歇的快感从两人交合处传来直至漫布全身。

“ 刚刚和那个死赤老不是玩的很开心吗？ 聊的很欢么？嗯？ ”  肉穴缠绕着他的东西不肯松口，被塞得满满当当，要夹断他的气势。阿尔也不甘示弱腰部猛的进攻，一顿猛插。

“ 吃醋 … 醋了？ ”  阿尔弗雷德太过激烈撞击地频率让王耀话都说不顺。

“ 额 …… 啊！ ”  零零碎碎的欢叫终于找从嘴角逃出。提起王耀的一只腿，单手撑在他身旁，又是前后摆动胯部，让肉棍不断地深入插进，啪啪啪操干著。

“ 没错，我就是吃醋了，每次你和他说话我心里就不是滋味！为什么不多看看我？每次你看着他的时候我嫉妒的要死！ ” 对著小穴急速抽插，里面的爱液被快频率的摩擦打磨起泡了。

“ 每次你和他说话的时候我都恨不得把你压在大厅桌上当着大家的面操死你，把你漂亮的身体上射满我的精液，让你的小穴溢出我的东西，让你满口求饶喊我名字。跪在地上给我操，让大家都看看你王耀是属于我的！ ”  在猛烈抨击下阿尔的体力早就耗尽。王耀也不再出声，阿尔精疲力尽的想要抽搐几下让其射出爱液便结束这场突然兴起的爱事。

还未等阿尔弗雷德释放出来，王耀趁他虚弱之时魔爪猛地攻击他的小腹，右腿顺时针推阿尔便个重心不稳倒入床中。还未完欢的男人被措不及防的撂倒，腹部还被攻击的依旧火辣辣，阿尔弗雷德捂着肚子缩成一团嘴里暗骂着这个东方人的心狠手辣。对面王耀慢吞吞的将衬衫整理好，琥珀色的瞳孔冷冷的俯视着他，阿尔弗雷德自知理亏心中是敢怒不敢言。

不紧不慢的扣好腰带，即使后穴里依旧残留着爱液。王耀附身握住了阿尔依然立挺的分身。原来快要射出来的，被他这么一折腾阿尔闷在身体里也是如鲠在喉，进退两难。

“ 不是快到了么？ 我帮你 ”  眼中毫无波澜，仿佛刚刚那个被侵犯的人不是自己。芊芊玉手帮阿尔套弄了起来，上下撸动，时不时的还用留长的指甲划过龟头，惹得阿尔一阵颤 栗 ，脚趾十指卷起紧绷。

“ 啊 … 哈 …… 啊 ……”  不禁流露出的娇叹声让阿尔自己都觉得羞耻。

“ 伺候的舒服么？ ”

“ 哈 …… 舒服 … 王耀你怎么 … 这么会啊 … 哈 …”  王耀手中的动作又加快了些，修长的手指估计挑逗着他的双囊，刚刚就是这东西搅得他天昏地暗脑袋发麻，复仇恶趣味作祟他使劲一按生怕挤不出东西来。

“ 年纪轻轻怎么这么贪色嗯？ 我让你很舒服么？ ” 

“ 嗯 … 呜 …… 啊啊 …… 慢点！ ” 

骚话连篇，阿尔也是有羞耻心的，虽然刚刚他也说了不少。换做王耀这幅清高自傲的面孔，眼中尽是冷清高傲，衣冠整洁的坐在床边，斯文败类的模样嘴里却吐出这番荤话更是让阿尔弗雷德兴奋。

“ 又硬了不少，嫌我伺候的不好？ ”

“ 你快点王耀！我快来了！ ” 

王耀轻笑了一声，估计放慢了手上的动作。微长的指甲划过阿尔的下体，阵阵酥麻一涌而上直至大脑。这般调逗只够骚痒不够粗暴。

急了眼，一把抓住王耀的领带逼他看着自己情欲溢出的眼睛，想要他知道自己此时此刻是多么渴望他给他撸出来，让他高潮迭起。自己的后穴也早已湿润，骚水止也止不住，他想要王耀使劲操他。

“ 我要你用你的肉棒操到 hero 下不了床，操到我的穴里都是你的东西 … 让全世界都知道我和你的关系 ” 

在高潮的边缘徘徊不前，阿尔弗雷德也是个暴脾气，哪经得起王耀如此玩弄？艰难的用最后一点力气架起身子，凑到王耀耳边轻传到。

“ 操我，赶紧的，后面湿的不得了 ” 

“ 嗯？ 是吗？ 可我衣服刚刚穿好呢，不太想脱下来 ” 

“Fu**…… 王耀你故意整我是吗？ 急着去找那个北极熊共度良宵吗？ ”  手上依旧揣着领带，握得紧紧的生怕王耀抛下他不管 “ 是 hero 刚刚操的你不爽了你要找他？ ”  撑起小腹，王耀半跪在他膝盖处，穿戴齐全的俯视着裸身的自己。阿尔起身用青涩的用舌头拉开西裤的拉链，半角内裤其中的阴茎早已立挺。

暗自庆幸，原来这个房间饥渴难耐的不止他一人。

“ 阿尔弗雷德，你真是欠操 ”  明显的激将法王耀也不多计较，事实是他也被撩得急需来一发。将他压到在床，健美的身型朝他俯前，早就被折腾无力的阿尔也任他摆布。

掰开他的双腿，任何前戏也懒得，握住坚挺直接插入阿尔弗雷德蜜穴中。一只手掐着阿尔的胯，一只手解开脖子上的领带。快速的摆弄臀部，往死里插搐那早已湿的不成样子的花穴。

“ 嗯 …… 啊哈 …… 太快了啊 … 啊，耀 …” 

“ 不是叫我操死你吗？ 如你所愿 ”  说罢他又加快了摆动的幅度，整根吞入到底有全部拔出，一顶就是最深处。

“ 啊 ————— ！ FU*K 你 —— 呜 ” 

王耀一个湿润的吻堵住了阿尔的嘴，急促的吸吮着他的舌头，大口吞咽分泌出的口水，啧啧作响。

王耀一顿猛干让阿尔欲仙欲死，媚吟全被闷入喉中不得以释放，这该死老人怎么这么色情泛滥。

“ 呃啊 …… 呃 …… 哈 … 哈 …” 

被吻喘不过气快窒息时王耀才肯罢休。体内软肉被小王耀撑平，毫无褶皱。根茎麻擦着内壁酥麻瘙痒，越是抽搐越是骚浪。阿尔弗雷德发誓他再也不让家里人开亚洲男人床上不行这种玩笑了。

“ 你最近欠操了，越来找我麻烦了是么？ ”  将他无力的双腿夹在手臂上，一个起身，身下那物猛地一顶到最深处。

“ 啊 ————— 啊！ ” 

顺着走路的频率抽插起来，一进便是让阿尔脑袋发瘫的深度。穴中骚水顺着臀瓣飞流直下。整个身体被重重的推出又措不及防的弹回来，惹的他全身神经都酥了。

“ 哈 … 你要 … 去 …… 呃嗯 … 哪里？ ”  身子随重力往下垂，阿尔只得紧紧勾住王耀的弯臂。着不勾还罢，一抓紧身体里的物体又深入了几分。

从床边一路走入厕所外侧，王耀将怀中人抵在墙上一顿猛插，娇喘连篇最后阿尔弗雷德的嗓子都哑的叫不出声儿了。

“ 看看你自己的贱模样！ ” 早就意识模糊的阿尔这才发现对面有面落地镜。自己此时此刻面部绯红，细汗布满全身，被王耀抱着一副撒尿的姿势，真是羞耻至极。

“ 呜 …… 你 … 在公报私仇王耀！ ” 

“ 你最近很厉害啊，针对性满强烈的嗯？ 瞧瞧你这欲求不满的母狗脸，还好意思发脾气？ ”  急促喘吸着，阿尔的根茎抵着王耀结实的小腹，龙口泛滥成灾的奶白色液体湿润了他的毛发。

“ 啊 — ！ 你 …… 你 tm 就是在报复呜 …… 啊哈 …”  被蹂躏的惨烈哭都哭不出声的那种，之前从未见过王耀如此粗暴的对待床事。王耀低吼着什么脏话，胯下又增加了速度，力度过大结合处的媚肉都被抽出来来，绯红的。

“ 说什么呢，我这不是按照你说的在做吗？ 阿尔弗雷德？ ”  猛力抽搐了十几下他才释放出来，王耀闷声，身上的阿尔弗雷德后脑靠在瓷砖墙上试图让那刺寒的温度清醒自己早已融化成水的脑袋。

“…… 王耀 … 你给 hero 等着 … 绝对不会 … 放过你 ”  说罢早就精疲力尽的他身子顺着那堵墙划了下去。王耀搂住他的腰，轻手轻脚地将他放入浴缸为他满上热水。

“ 下次我也不会怜香惜玉了，阿尔弗雷德 ” 


End file.
